


hopes and praises

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Banter, Childbirth, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Overprotective, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "What day of the week is it?""Tuesday," he responded. "Why?""How many times this week have you called the doctor so far?""Four times, once in the morning, once in the evening."His expression said that he absolutely did not see anything wrong with it.A.K.A. Lysithea is pregnant. Khalid is overprotective.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 35
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme, Slotumn Portfolio





	hopes and praises

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the [kink meme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?style=site&thread=2701896).
> 
> Not super relevant to the story, but basically these two are explorers who research flora and fauna and people of different places across the world now, and they have "bases" in a few spots here and there to stay in during those expeditions. Here they're in Morfis because advanced medicine and magitech = reduction of possible pregnancy complications etc.

_First trimester_

"...In conclusion, the pregnancy is coming along smoothly. But do call us any time if you have concerns."

Lysithea watched as Khalid let out a relieved breathe next to the bed and nodded.

"We will, and thank you," he said, walking the doctor out of the door. "Here's your payment-- hundred staters? Ah, yep, and the tip..."

As soon as he returned to her side, he landed a soft kiss on her forehead. "You need anything? More pillows? Warm tea?"

The concern in his eyes was so genuine that she almost felt like letting him fuss to his worried little heart's content.

Almost.

"Khalid?" she said, sitting up on the bed and crossing her arms.

"Yes?"

"What day of the week is it?"

"Tuesday," he responded. "Why?"

Lysithea tapped her fingers against her arms-- the sign that he knew by now was the "I'm annoyed at you and we are going to talk about it" sign.

"How many times this week," she continued, "have you called the doctor so far?"

Once again, Khalid responded without hesitation. "Four times, once in the morning, once in the evening."

His expression said that he absolutely did not see anything wrong with it.

"And how long have I been in bed for?"

"Three days, since that dizzy spell, all with me serving you meals in bed," he said. "Oh, speaking of that, the shipment of herbs I told you about arrived earlier today, so I'll try to make something that you'll like--"

"Khalid."

Her husband brought his hand to his face, rubbing his temples, pinching the bridge of his nose, then finally making washing motions up and down before looking at her again.

"I know that you only do this out of genuine concern for my well being, but..." she sighed, "...you do realize that all the things you've been panicking over are perfectly normal symptoms for the first trimester of pregnancy, right?"

She meant the nausea, headaches, stomachaches, and fatigue-- all of which she was no stranger to, even before she began carrying the children. Khalid, back when she still knew him as Claude (goodness, that felt like forever ago), had carried her to the infirmary on more than one occasion when she wobbled and collapsed in the library because of them, and always told her to get some rest under the guise of teasing.

In that sense, perhaps it wasn't too strange that he became so worried upon seeing her go through those things again. 

...But calling the doctor to the house, twice a day, was still a _tad_ excessive.

With a sigh of his own, Khalid took her hand and began gently kneading her palms.

"You know I'm not the type to take risks," he said, voice soft and low. "Always better to be safe than sorry. Especially when it comes to you."

"I know," Lysithea lifted her hand to the side of his face, stroking her thumb under his eye, across his cheekbone. "But I also know that you tend to cross the line from risk-minimization to paranoia quite easily."

Khalid closed his eyes and pressed a kiss on her palm without a word. 

"We aren't at war anymore, Khalid," she whispered. "I'm stronger than I ever was, in both body and soul-- all thanks to you. You have to remember that."

She urged him forward into her arms, quickly kissing him on the lip before letting him bury his face into her neck.

"I know," he murmured. "I know. I'll try."

For the next several moments, Lysithea listened to his steady breathing and felt the vein on his hand as it gently rubbed her belly-- now just round enough to be recognizable as pregnant. 

"...And now that we have that out of the way," she said, lifting his face with both hands, "will you _please_ let me out of this damn bed and go to the library now."

"Alright," he chuckled, "but I'm going to stick right by you so you don't get lost in the big scary Morfisian library."

"Oh, hush, I'm not going to get lost," she huffed, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed as he held her hand. "Not after the last time."

"Sure, sure~"

\---

_Second trimester_

Lysithea gripped the sheets, feeling a vein pop in her forehead.

"I mean, I'm absolutely not complaining about seeing you in lingerie while you're pregnant, and I know that sex drive returns in the second trimester, okay? I know that. But-- that's the problem, if I start doing it too hard, then--" Khalid paused, his eyes widening further. "Wait, the doctor said their ears develop right around now, right? And they've started kicking? Shit, does that mean that it's possible for them to hear--"

She lunged forward and grabbed him by the collar.

"Khalid al-Azhdar. Stop worrying and fuck your pregnant wife into the mattress, right this instant, or else you will never get to have sex with with me again," she growled, " _ever_."

That worked.

(But he checked to make sure she was okay for an hour and a half afterwards, which was half an hour longer than the duration they had sex for.)

\---

_Third trimester_

Lysithea buried her face into her hands, just about ready to die of embarassment.

"Can you tell me what's wrong with this picture right now?" she hissed, peeking at her husband through her fingers.

Khalid nonchalantly replied, "What's so weird about a guy picking up and carrying his twin children around the local park?"

"Trying to be clever, aren't we."

"His three children?" 

" _Khalid_."

He adjusted his hands on her back and legs and winked. "Don't worry, you're still light as a feather. I can carry you around all day, if that's going to save you from getting ankle aches."

"..."

It was quite possible that he was serious, despite the joking tone. (Or, hell, who was she kidding, he was definitely serious.)

"Just because I complained about it once doesn't mean--" she stopped mid-sentence to let out a large groan, "what happened to not being so overprotective?!"

"I said I'd try. I made no guarantees," he shrugged slightly, "since I knew I'd probably fail."

"I'm a generous person, so I'll let you try again."

He adjusted one arm to lift her upper body up, and kissed her forehead. "Nah, I think I'll accept my failure and keep doting on you like this."

Despite (or because of) her annoyance, her face heated up. 

"...At least have the decency to go somewhere more private before getting all sappy," she muttered.

\---

_Labor_

"Is she okay? In a lot of pain? Money isn't a problem, so do whatever you can to--"

After staring at the ceiling for a few seconds, feeling equal parts touched and exasperated, Lysithea turned to one of the nurses.

"Would it be possible to put _him_ on anaesthetic for the next twelve hours?"

\---

_After_

She woke up to see Khalid cradling Judah and Nadia in his arms.

"...visit Fódlan and Almyra, when you two are a little older," he murmured. "Right now it's just us, but you know, our family is actually a lot bigger than that. I can't wait for you to meet your grandparents, and all of the Golden Deer. I'm sure you'll love them, and-- oh, Mom's up."

The corners of her mouth quirked up, despite the grogginess.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said back, his eyes curved into crescent moons. "How are you feeling?"

"Quite well, for someone who just pushed out two children," she replied. "The doctors said it was a remarkably smooth delivery, especially considering they're twins."

"They told me," he nodded, then paused, pressing his lips together into a thin line. "...I've annoyed you a lot in the past nine months, haven't I."

She raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't be the same without you annoying me."

"In a good way?"

Lysithea reached out to poke the tip of his nose, lightly giggling at the fact he couldn't do it back because his arms were full. "I'm well enough to banter with you less than a day after childbirth, thanks to your somewhat excessive concern and care, so what do you think?"

The smile returned to his face. "...Heh, yeah. You're welcome."

Cozy silence filled the room for the next minute as Khalid carefully landed one of the twins in her arms.

 _Small_ , was the first thing that came to her head, as she examined their tiny faces closely. _And red and wrinkly._

"Pickled plums?" she thought out loud.

"What?"

"They look a bit like pickled plums," she repeated. "You know, the ones we tried in the far east."

"Uh, please don't eat the babies, I've got plenty of other snacks ready for you, if you're feeling hungry," he joked.

"Oh, be quiet," she huffed, then glanced at him. "You?"

"Hm?"

"How are you feeling?"

Khalid closed his eyes and let out a small chortle. "Like I'm still dreaming. It still doesn't feel real. And a little nervous, I suppose."

Lysithea tilted her head. "A little?"

Pause. Inhale, exhale.

"...Okay, I'm terrified," he admitted, swallowing and looking at her. "Holding these little bundles of joy are scaring me more than I ever have been during any point in the war."

"Even more than Enbarr and Shambhala and Nemesis?" she asked, tone the tiniest bit teasing.

"Yes," came his immediate answer. "Because-- don't get me wrong, those were all important things, for Fódlan and Almyra and the world."

She nodded, waiting for him to catch his breath.

"...But this," he continued, looking at down at his arms, then hers. " _This_ is the most important thing in my...our world."

Most important thing in our world. 

Lysithea rolled that around in her head, feeling every syllable, like the pages of an old tome or the texture of the softest, sweetest cake, and cradled her child even closer in her arms, as her husband mirrored the motion right next to her.

Then she leaned in for a kiss, exchanging a thousand soundless words.

 _So am I_ , it said. 

_But we'll still do it_ , it said. _Have to._

_Love you._

Upon parting, she gazed at the children once more.

"We'll do our best," she whispered. "That's a promise, to you two--"

"--Judah, Nadia."

**Author's Note:**

> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw)  
> (Adults only for ease of moderation, please note.)  
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
> 


End file.
